


Breakfast in Bed

by kestrelct



Category: The Secret Garden - Burnett
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestrelct/pseuds/kestrelct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin brings Dickon and Mary breakfast in bed.  G-rated schmoop.  OT3.  328 words.</p><p>This corruption of my childhood brought to you by azurelunatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Officially, Dickon was downstairs, in the servant's quarters with his sister. Officially, Mary was sleeping alone. Officially, the cook had orders to shoo Colin back to bed when he snuck down on his own feet for breakfast.

Despite all these, Mary and Dickon woke at the shivering clatter of teacups in saucers as Colin pushed the door open with his hip, grin threatening to split his face in two. Mary couldn't help but glance to her right at the divot where Colin had slept, wondering how he had managed to sneak out without waking either of them. Dickon simply smiled, captivated by Colin's happiness.

Colin set the tea tray down on the bed, complete with stack of extra napkins to mop up the tea spilled by his unusual gait. Mary smiled at the realization that the cook, too, had given up suggesting that he simply fill them less full: Colin had no truck with making things easier on himself, mess aside. As Dickon made to slide out of bed and help Colin serve, her smile widened. Neither of her boys knew how to accept these things gracefully. Colin's affectionate glare hit Dickon at the same time as Mary grasped his arm.

"Dickon, the point of breakfast in bed is that you stay in bed," Colin playfully scolded.

"Ah, th'art right. I didna remember for a tick where I was." Dickon gave in as was his wont, leaning back against the pillow and folding his hands patiently, a twinkle in his eye.

Colin served out porridge and toast, climbing up onto the foot of the bed and balancing his teacup on his knee. The three young people tucked in, Dickon explaining between bites his plans for the garden that day. Colin attended intently, sometimes breaking into excited chatter around a crust of toast.

Mary stayed silent, content to soak up the happiness of her boys and the sweet possibilities that stretched out in front of her, home at last.


End file.
